


The Elusive Badge or Grace's show and tell and how Rachel found out

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace was talking about her Show and Tell and somewhere along the way Danny's badge ends up in presentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Badge or Grace's show and tell and how Rachel found out

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for Steve and Danny. Nothing to do with the rest of the characters.

It was a typical day on Hawaii, at least pre destruction and mayhem of Five-0. Steve and Danny were sitting at table in a Cafe interrogating another suspect.

"Who are you guys?" said the thin tanned blonde woman dressed as a waitress.

"Well, we're Five-0 and we have a few questions for you," said Danny turning to look from the waitress to Steve. Danny started to pull out his badge and froze when he felt empty space where it usually is. "Steve, where's my badge?"

Steve having already pulled out his badge, turned to look at Danny and said "I don't know, Babe but we have a suspect to question so can we do this later?" The pleading eyes of please, let us question this suspect. We haven't questioned a person who was also a waitress in three months.

"You question her, I need to find my badge. Give me my keys," said Danny getting up from the table. As soon as Steve tossed him the keys, he started to turn around and walk toward the entrance of the Cafe. "Oh and another thing. Don't interrogate her! She's not a terrorist!" yelled Danny as he was exiting the Cafe.

The waitress turned to look at Steve, now having a much paler face than originally.

"Interrogate, question, is there really a difference?" grumbled Steve. The waitress now fearing for her life has started to back away from the table. "Not so fast, you will sit down and tell me everything you know about..." Steve said loudly getting the waitress to sit down.

Approximately an hour later, Danny has turned his entire car upside down looking for his badge. "Where are you, badge?" and "now would be a really good time to appear" were his mantras during the search. By the time Steve came out of the cafe, Danny sat on ground leaning against the car trying to figure out where he could have left the badge. Seeing Steve approaching, he asked "so, what did you find out?"

"I say we dump her in the shark tank, there was something that she was hiding" said Steve taking the offered keys from Danny. "So did you find the badge? maybe you forgot it at my place this morning?"

" Steven, you cannot dump suspects into a shark tank. We had this discussion before. Besides, she's probably hiding the fact that she was actually cheating on the dead guy with her boss" said Danny getting off the ground and into the car. "No, I still haven't found my badge. Sure, let's swing by your place then mine and then the headquarters."

"How did you know about the cheating?"

"She looked a bit green around the edges, which is what Rachel looked like when she was pregnant with Grace. Also her boss wouldn't stop looking at her and there was a definite guilty look on his face"

~Across the Island at Grace's school~

Sitting at the teacher's desk, Ms. Jezebel smiled to herself. This is what my life would be when I finally get my degree in teaching, she thought to herself. "Alright, class. I'm your substitute since your original teacher is absent but you will be glad to know that Show and Tell will proceed as scheduled. So let's have volunteers first then we'll go by alphabetical order," she said smiling at the children.

Grace Williams raised her hand to volunteer to go first. She really wanted to show off what Danno gave her to borrow for her Show and Tell. Ms. Jezebel, who really did not know what she was getting into, called on Grace to go first.

Grace stood at the front of the class and held up Danno's official gold police badge, which also distinguished him as being a member of Five-0. "This is Danno's police badge, he gave me it for my Show and Tell today. Danno says that Step-Steve thinks the badge is a do what you want and Governor will give you immunity. He said it's a destroy the island and get away with it badge. Also, the badge means that not only is Danno a police officer, he's also a member of Five-" said Grace smiling the whole time while talking about the badge. She started to reach toward Tommy, in the front row to pass it around the class but Ms. Jezebel, now extremely pale snatched the badge, took Grace by the hand and speed walked to the main office.

"This...it's....I wasn't paid for this!" she yelled and slammed the badge down at the table in front of the confused secretary.

The secretary looked at the badge and paled. She reached for the phone and dialed. "We'll get this sorted out, Ms. Jezebel. Gracie take a seat, I'm calling your parents to sort this whole thing out." said the secretary.

~Across the island: Steve's house~

"Steve," moaned Danny running his hands through Steve's hair as the other sucked and bit on Danny's collar.

"Hmm..." moaned Steve taking his mouth away from the now made hickey and kissing Danny.

"We have to search for my badge, we still have a suspect to catch. OH" said Danny breathlessly in between the kisses. The last moan was due to Steve's hands starting to explore further down.

"Of course," said Steve smiling while busying himself with taking off Danny's pants.

Just as the two were upstairs with little clothing left to take off and Danny being willing to surrender for an afternoon of sex, both phones rang simultaneously. The two swore at their luck, raced down the stairs and picked up their respective phones.

"Yes, oh...what? Yeah, I'll be right over" said Danny into the phone. "Apparently, Grace had my badge for Show and Tell and her sub flipped out," he said to Steve while picking up his clothing around the living room to get dressed.

"Chin and Kono found the killer," said Steve to Danny, covering his phone with his hand. Taking his hand away, he continued "Chin, book him and do the questioning. Yes, I know. Danny and I are busy...no not like that. Just get the guy...Danny and I have an emergency at Grace's school. NO, DO NOT call it a state emergency. She's fine...you both don't need to come. Bye!"

"You did say emergency. They're protective of her as well," said Danny. He was finally dressed and waiting for Steve. Steve pulled on his shirt and khakis, took the keys from Danny after kissing him briefly and walked out of the house toward the car.

~Grace's school~

Danny and Steve managed to get to Grace's school in 5 minutes with Danny feeling the food in his stomach floating down to where it was supposed to be. Steve turned to Danny grinning at beating his time to Grace's school. "Really?" said Danny, "you're proud of the fact that you violated god knows how many laws, ran 3 red lights and all of the stop signs. Ok, just another thing we have to work on, Babe."

After leaving the car in front of the school, Danny and Steve entered the main office to find Rachel and Step-Stan already there talking to Grace. "Hey, Monkey" called out Danny walking to Grace and picking her up, "heard you got something of mine and gave this school quite a scare."

"I was just presenting your badge at the Show and Tell we had today, Danno" said Grace wrapping her arms around his neck. Once she saw, Steve she waved. "Hi, Steve!"

"Hi, Grace" said Steve waving back.

"Well this is all good and dandy but what was she doing with your badge, Danny?" asked Rachel feeling a bit slighted at the fact that Grace was in Danny's arms.

"I let her borrow it for her presentation," answered Danny putting Grace back down and taking the offered badge from Rachel.

"Never again, Danny" ordered Rachel. She took a look at Danny and noticed the hickey that was barely covered by his shirt. "You're sleeping with someone?!?" she exclaimed.

Danny stood there trying to figure out if this was another of Rachel's tricks to get his visiting rights taken away. Steve stepped up to Danny, wrapped an arm around his waist and responded "Yes, Rachel. He's sleeping with me and if you think of going to an attorney with this information to take Grace away from Danny, you have another thing coming."

Steve then looked at Grace and said "We'll see you this weekend, Kono and I will teach you and Danno how to surf." After this, Steve took Danny's hand and dragged the stunned Danny away from the main office and the school.

"That went well, I think" remarked Steve as the two were already in the car and pulling away from the school. Any minute now, Danny would come out from his dazed phase and start lecturing about what just occurred.


End file.
